Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a cable holder and an image forming apparatus incorporating the cable holder.
Description of the Related Art
In an apparatus connected to a cable laying around an apparatus body, it is a challenge how to handle the cable.
For example, an apparatus uses a space where a storage unit of the cable is projected to the outside of an apparatus housing as a space to lay the cable. Alternatively, in another apparatus, a groove including a front end opening exposed to a front faceportion of a printer housing is formed on a bottom surface of the printer housing, and the cable is led out from the front end opening of the groove to the front side of the printer by using the groove.